


Kageyama Has An Itch He Cant Scratch

by levouxx



Series: Karasuno Parties [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal, Boys Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome, pretty eyes, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26409940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levouxx/pseuds/levouxx
Summary: The wicked smirk that bloomed on the freckled boy's face was beautiful. He wanted to absolutely ruin Kageyama. For Tadashi, the best part about sex was undoing your partner. Hearing the gasps, moans, the incoherent words, and knowing that it was all because of him was a feeling that he would never get tired of. Kageyama had no idea what he got himself into.----------Part two of the Karasuno Parties series!
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, Kageyama Tobio/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Karasuno Parties [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919569
Comments: 2
Kudos: 127





	Kageyama Has An Itch He Cant Scratch

Kageyama had sweet Tadashi pressed into the wall of their bedroom. Chest flat and mouth slightly ajar as he drove into him with a force that made Tsukishima smile. He knew Tadashi was not as fragile as he seemed and preferred to be used for the slut that he really was.

As Tsukishima watched growing harder by the second, he noticed Tadashi reach up behind the raven and grab a fist full of his hair. A freckled arm wrapped around Kageyama's waist as he twisted their bodies to suddenly switch their positions. Kageyama's back slammed against the wall forcing all the air from his lungs with a choked cry. Tadashi placed his hands on his knees to use as leverage as he rammed himself against Kageyama hard enough to make the wall behind them vibrate. The raven haired boy made a noise that sounded strangled, like he was trying to catch his breath, but with every thrust down from Tadashi he was unable to do so. His eyes began to roll back and Tsukishima knew that Tadashi was starting to clench his loosened muscles, he never did play fair.

The wicked smirk that bloomed on the freckled boy's face was beautiful. He wanted to absolutely ruin Kageyama. For Tadashi, the best part about sex was undoing your partner. Hearing the gasps, moans, the incoherent words, and knowing that it was all because of him was a feeling that he would never get tired of. Kageyama had no idea what he got himself into.

Yama gave him no room to lift himself from the wall as he continued to come down at a quick and deafening pace. Kageyama couldn't think, couldn't breathe, and couldn't hear anything other than the blood pulsing in his ears and the occasional sweet noise from Yamaguchi. It was amazing.

Tadashi finally noticed his boyfriend sitting in the room watching and locked a pair of sultry eyes with his. He bit his lip knowing what it did to his rather stoic boyfriend and held his hand out reaching for him, Tsukishima could practically hear Tadashi begging.

_Please Tsukki, let me touch you._

It took him a full 5 seconds to cross the room, unbutton his pants and drop them to his ankles and watch as his entire world lit up. Tadashi looked so happy seeing Tsukki standing before him and quickly took in his swollen member to the hilt. He purred as he sucked on his boyfriend. Bobbing his head and hollowing his cheeks as his tongue rubbed underneath the blondes shaft. He came up and swirled his tongue around the pink head and sucked harshly. Tadashi wanted to knock the wind out of him and it was working. Tsukishima was panting now, driving harder into his boyfriend's pretty little freckled face. He loved those freckles and this boy so much he would do anything to keep them, including satiating his boyfriends needs.

Kageyama took in the sight before him and had an idea. He grabbed Yamas hips to still him for a moment and the boy made a noise in the back of his throat indicating he was not happy with his lack of movement. Tsukishima locked eyes with the raven upon hearing this and knew exactly what he was about to do so he stepped back and spread his legs, planting them firmly on the floor. Kageyama pushed Yamaguchi up about half a step giving him just the room he needed to completely break this boy.

With a snap back of his hips and a firm grip on Yamaguchi, Kageyama pulled out to the tip of his leaking head and drove back in with full force. Yama needed to brace himself on Tsukkis thighs so he wouldn't fall over. Kageyama set a delicious pace that not only rocked into Yamas prostate, but slammed Tsukishima's dick down his throat. Kageyama was doing Yama's work for him. All he had to do was keep his mouth open and his tongue hot while Kageyama fucked him.

Yama was in heaven. He listened to the setters hips slapping against his ass and his face slapping against Tsukki's muscled thighs. It was music to his ears. His cock throbbed from the desire radiating from the two boys he was spread between but he refused to touch his own member. It always burned a little if he didn't and he enjoyed it just like that.

He looked up at Tsukki who's usually bored expression was broken apart in pleasure. Tadashi never took his eyes off that face as much as possible whenever they had sex. It was truly a gift to see the scowl leave Tsukkis perfect face. Tadashi swallowed around him as Kageyama began to watch Tsukki as well.

He had never been in this sort of set up with these two during one of their Karasuno parties. It was always Hinata and him putting on a show for the team because he knew how much his boyfriend liked to be out on display. The current situation happened entirely by chance. Kageyama wandered into the room looking for his middle blocker when he spotted Yama on the bed with his hand completely lost inside his hole. He was red in the face, body slicked with sweat as his chest heaved and something stirred inside Kageyama. He heard from Tsukishima that his boyfriend was a hungry bottom that swallowed his dick entirely but never had the pleasure of seeing Yama in such a needy state. It didn't take much convincing before Kageyama was taking Yamaguchi on the bed.

Moans pulled Kageyama from the memory of how exactly he got there, moans that didn't belong to him or Yamaguchi but to Tsukishima.

In his haze, he didn't realize that the blonde had begun to finger himself. When did he get lube? And from where?? But Kageyama corrected that line of thinking knowing full well that Tsukishima liked the pain, he probably used nothing more than the saliva dripping from Yama's chin. Tsukishima was close, his moans were getting louder, breathier, as the muscles of his abs started to clench. He threw his head back, eyes closed and mouth hanging open in a silent scream.

It was the most erotic sight Kageyama had EVER seen. It was not a secret that Tsukishima was wildly attractive although his "sweet" disposition made it hard for Kageyama to be around him for too long.

He was close now but desperately wanted to finish with Tsukishima. His grip on Yama's hips tightened (he would be bruised tomorrow but yama always preferred it that way) and he angled his hips in an effort to hit the spot that would make this boy scream around the cock in his mouth.

Kageyama attacked his prostate, Tadashi screamed and it did wonders for Tsukishima. The sound vibrated all the way up his chest and he couldn't contain it anymore. He bucked his hips fucking Tadashi's face while Kageyama slammed into him. Tsukishima peered down and saw the blissed out expression on Tadashi's face despite having his dick down his throat. His sweet boyfriend couldn't be happier with his current surroundings. Tsukishima smirked to hide the warmth he was beginning to feel in his face as he watched Tadashi.

Kageyama did not miss that smirk and saw white as he unloaded inside of Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi whined at the warmth filling his insides knowing that eventually he would feel that same warmth sliding down the back of his thighs. Tsukishima pulled his dick out of Tadashi's mouth the moment his gut clenched signaling his release. He came all over that freckled face as Tadashi held his tongue out expectantly. Both boys were breathing hard as they searched the floor for evidence that Yamaguchi enjoyed this as much as they did. The puddle of white under Yama showed that he had, if not more. Kageyama wasn't exactly sure when Yama came, probably when he screamed around Tsukishima's cock.

Kageyama pulled out of Yamaguchi and mumbled something about needing to find Hinata so he could tell him about this. He knew that his boyfriend would not be happy about missing an opportunity with Tsukishima.

Hinata and Yamaguchi were better friends than Kageyama and the blonde but Hinata had an obsession with the much taller middle blocker. Tsukishima only took him once since the beginning of their parties in the middle of their second year and only because Yamaguchi begged him in the best way he knew how. Truth be told, Tsukki enjoyed the small frame of the other middle blocker but he preferred to torture his prey. He had every intention of relenting tonight and making Hinata scream his name until his voice gave out, but he walked into the room after hearing Tadashi and lost all other trains of thought.

However, the night was only just beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Will Kags every get to his precious Tsukishima? Hmmm....


End file.
